The Way You Look at Me
by SinfullyMadex
Summary: SECRET SANTA FOR CLEARLY CHLOE. Danny, Lindsay and Lucy spend their first Christmas together as a family. Set to the song The Way You Look at Me. DannyLindsay.


**A/N:** SECRET SANTA FOR CLEARLY CHLOE! Also, my first CSI: NY oneshot. Which is awesome because I wanna get into this fandom. Anywat, Clearly Chloe, I hope ya enjoy this! Read. Review. ENJOY! Peace and love!

* * *

_No one ever saw me like you do  
All the things that I could add up too  
I never knew just what a smile was worth  
But your eyes see everything without a single word _

Danny Messer took a step back, glancing at the large Christmas tree in front of him. Something was missing. Damn, that wasn't good. He wanted everything to be perfect for Lindsay and Lucy. This Christmas meant the world to Lindsay, though she hadn't directly said it. But, this was their first Christmas together as a family. Danny made a promise to himself when he'd been in that when he was able to walk again, he would do anything and everything to give his family what they wanted.

Besides, this was Lucy's first Christmas. Sure, the little girl wouldn't remember it, but it was the thought that counted. Danny knelt down placing the last two presents underneath the tree. These gifts were special, to be opened now on Christmas Eve. This was more for Lindsay than Lucy. He might not have shown it often, but Danny loved the holidays and doing romantic things on occasion. He heard the door open and smiling, seeing his two favorite ladies walk in. No one ever saw him the way Lindsay did. It was just the way she looked at him.

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me _

"Danny, what is all this?" Lindsay asked, gesturing towards the giant tree.

She gently picked Lucy up, bringing her sleeping daughter into the bedroom and setting her down in the crib. When she turned around again, Danny was standing in the doorway. She was still in awe of all the decorations. When she'd taken Lucy out that morning, Danny had been on his way to meet up with Flack. Lindsay expected she'd have to pick him up because he'd gotten drunk.

"What do ya mean 'what's this'?" Danny smiled. "It's Christmas Eve."

Lindsay returned his smile, "You did all this?"

"Well, Don helped me with the tree, but yeah."

"Why?"

"You know why, Montana. I love you."

Lindsay couldn't help but smile. Though with Danny's personality, it was rare for him to express his feelings like this. But, whenever he did, Lindsay loved him even more. Danny moved closer to her, his arm sliding down her back, resting on her waist. He bowed his head, capturing Lindsay's lips in a kiss. He loved moments like this, when he could feel her smile. If he could freeze a moment in his mind, it would be the second her lips met his. The way that moment made him feel was simply indescribable.

"Oh, Danny," Lindsay smiled. "I love you too."

_If I could freeze a moment in my mind  
It'll be the second that you touch your lips to mine  
I'd like to stop the clock, make time stands still  
'Cause, baby, this is just the way I always wanna feel _

Danny still held Lindsay in his arms, glancing at their sleeping daughter. How did he get so lucky? His life was so perfect now. Every time he looked at Lindsay he realized how lucky he was. To be honest, he never expected to fall so in love like this. But, from the moment he met Lindsay, Danny knew there was something special about her. He couldn't explain why he felt so different in her eyes.

"Is everything okay?" Lindsay asked, looking up.

"Yeah," Danny assured her. "I'm just really happy."

He broke away from Lindsay, moving towards Lucy's cradle. She was still fast asleep, but that didn't stop him from bending down to kiss her tiny little cheek. It still amazed him, even now, that he and Lindsay had created this magical little being. She was so small, so fragile. This was his little angel and one of the most important women his life. Lindsay, obviously being the other one.

"So am I," Lindsay smiled, stealing a kiss from Danny.

"Good," Danny nodded, "because I got ya something."

Before Lindsay could ask what, Danny was already making his way back into the living room. She quickly followed him, her curiosity getting the better of her. How could she not be curious? The fact that it was Christmas Eve made her feel like a child again. Lindsay watched as Danny ducked underneath the tree, turning to face her with a small box in his hands. She accepted the gift, a childlike grin on her lips.

"What is it?" Lindsay asked.

"Well, Montana, you gotta open it," Danny laughed.

_'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me _

Lindsay laughed as well, undoing the ribbon and ripping off the paper. She recognized the size and shape of the box as a jewelry box. She looked up at Danny, but he only ushered her to open it. The anticipation got the best of her and Lindsay nearly tore open the box. Inside, she found the most beautiful necklace she'd ever seen. The pendant was in the shape of a heart, encrusted with diamonds.

"I saw you looking at it in the window of the jewelry store," Danny confessed.

"Oh, Danny," Lindsay felt her eyes tear up. "It's beautiful."

"Merry Christmas, Lindsay."

"Merry Christmas."

_I don't know how or why I feel different in your eyes  
All I know is it happens every time  
'Cause there's somethin' in the way you look at me  
It's as if my heart knows you're the missing piece  
You make me believe that there's nothing in this world I can't be  
I never know what you see  
But there's somethin' in the way you look at me_

* * *

**A/N:** Hope ya liked, hun! Review.


End file.
